


Nowhere to go

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Frottage, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual, Omorashi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shotacon, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ren finally pays the price of being so trusting all the time.(It's piss. That's it, that's the fic)
Relationships: Ujigawa Shuu/Nanahoshi Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13
Collections: AAside Anonymous Fic Collection, Anonymous





	Nowhere to go

**Author's Note:**

> I don't vibe too much with this fic, but it's... okay. Sorry if they seem inconsistent.  
> Edit: I have shown this to the ShuuRen council and they gave me the thumbs up. This fic is approved by the ShuuRen council. Thank you ShuuRen council
> 
> WARNING: Shuu gets Ren to piss himself, and then grinds against him to get them both off. Don't like don't read.

In hindsight, Ren probably should have listened to his friends about Shuu being a bad influence. His friends are more sensitive to things like this, after all. It’s just that he’s optimistic by nature, and Shuu is so young and yet so talented, Ren wants to bask in the younger boy’s light. Who knows that Shuu has such a dark side to him?

Well, his friends know. And Haruka. And Reiji. And Aoi. And god knows how many people he’s messed with. Hell, even Kanata thinks he’s evil, and Kanata is one of the people with worse morals.

In hindsight, Ren might be an idiot.

He comes to regret his naivety as small hands slowly travel across his torso, the contact sending sparks of pleasure. “Shuu-kun, is this--really necessary…?” he breathes. He should--needs to--discourage him, push him away, if not for himself then for Shuu, but his hands are tied, literally. All his limbs are bound together with rope, wound around his wrists and ankles. “I mean, surely I can just lie down without the ropes, right?” he tries.

Shuu looks at him like he’s stupid. “Don’t be silly, Ren-onii-san,” he chides. “Of  _ course _ I can’t. I need ta make sure ya can’t move at  _ all _ . And shit like ‘stay still’ won’t work if you keep twitching without meaning to,” he explains, laughing at the flinch Ren does when his palm swings towards him, narrowly missing his face. “See? Just be glad I decided not to tie yer head, too.”

Ren whimpers, which seems to be answer enough for him. Shuu continues exploring his body, cooing at Ren, telling him how cute he looks, all pathetic and helpless. All he can do is lay there and take it, and he did just that, until-

“Sh-Shuu-kun, where are your hands going?”

“Didn’t I tell ya?” His palm presses against his lower abdomen. Ren wiggles as much as he can with his feet together to alleviate the pressure on his bladder, prompting a smirk. “I’m studying anatomy, and the best way is to do it hands on, right?”

“I don’t think this is what they meant by that…” but Ren is helpless against the situation, the copious amount of water he drank just a few hours ago settling in. “Just let me go to the bathroom!”

“Nah.”

“If you really have to watch, at least let it be in the toilet!”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Shuu, it’s gonna get dirty, stop!”

Shuu gives him a bone-chilling grin at that. “That’s the point.”

He goes back to pressing against Ren’s lower stomach, all the while Ren groans and whines and begs for him to reconsider. He knows there’s some little part of Shuu that isn’t messed up beyond belief, he just needs to appeal to it! “Shuu, please think about it longer, I don’t want you to regret-”

“Yes, I have,” Shuu growls. It shuts him up quick enough. “I’ve thought of doing this for a looong while now, and like hell I'm stopping now. So shut up and lemme do this. Or should I gag you? I probably should've. Man, I didn't expect you to be so wordy."

Before Ren can grace that with an answer, Shuu's already leaving him to reach into the bedside table. He ruffles inside the middle drawer for a good while, muttering to himself. Ren swallows the pit of dread in his stomach when he exclaims cheerfully, returning to Ren with a sadistic grin and things in his arms that has him turning pale. “Shuu-kun, where did you even get those!?”

“Not important.” Shuu settles on Ren again, right on his bladder, causing him to squeeze his thighs together to hold it in. It does the trick, but it also pushes his groin closer to Shuu’s… behind, which gets him raising his eyebrows in amusement. “Jeez, Ren-onii-san, what a perv,” he teases, but he reaches back to unbutton his jeans and take out his cock, anyway. Ren watches in dread as Shuu uncaps the bottle of lube, pouring a bit on his palm before reaching back to grip at his cock. The difference in temperature makes Ren squeak.

No matter how much Ren tries to convince himself otherwise, it only takes a few strokes from Shuu's soft hand and a calculated pressure on his bladder to get him embarrassingly hard. Even as the pace of his hand slows, Shuu doesn't let up, pushing down even harder on his lower abdomen. Ren wriggles and cries and pleads, but it's no use. He can feel himself getting closer to the breaking point, made even worse when Shuu starts  _ bouncing _ on him, rocking against that spot again and again, until-

" _ Ah _ ," he gasps, tears starting to prick at his eyes as he feels himself let go, piss spurting up like a fountain before falling back onto the ground, wetting his pants and the back of Shuu's clothing.

Shuu giggles at him. "That's a lot, I'm all dirty now. Ya must've held back for sooo long, haven't ya?" Ren wants to say something,  _ anything _ , blame Shuu for it,  _ you're the one who gave me all those drinks to try out _ , but his next words make him freeze: "doesn't it feel good to let go?"

Ren couldn't find it in himself to admit it. It  _ does _ . The relief of letting go had felt so good, Ren thinks he almost had an orgasm from it. Shame colors his cheeks, and he diverts his sight from the boy on him, who just grins at him wolfishly.

He feels hands on his face, turning it so he's face-to-face with the boy. "Wanna feel even better?" he purrs, making Ren's face burn even hotter. He forces his head away, trying to save what dignity he has left. Even as he feels Shuu slide even lower.

Ren gasps when he feels a tiny  _ thing _ next to his own dick. "Do ya even know what you're doing to people? You did this to me, bein' so  _ erotic _ . It's only fair you take responsibility," Shuu grumbles. He pushes on Ren's chest until he's lying down, helpless to stop Shuu or get away as he begins to grind on him.

_ I'm fucked up, _ Ren thinks to himself. What kind of horrible person gets taken advantage of by a little kid, gains pleasure from pissing himself, gets hard from doing sexual acts with a  _ little kid _ ? Tears finally flow freely, in hatred of the situation, of himself. His erection doesn't go down, though. If anything, he's hurtling to the end at alarming speeds, hands clenching and unclenching fruitlessly as Shuu's thrusts grow sloppy, moans getting louder.

It's Shuu who comes first.  _ Probably from his youth, _ Ren thinks as a small amount of cum lands on his pelvis, and hates himself a little bit more. He keeps going, crying from overstimulation until Ren is abruptly pushed off the edge, crying while his dick releases all over his stomach.

When it's all over, Ren feels Shuu settle beside him, his lithe body fitting right next to his as if in mockery. "Haaa… that was a lot. Shame we couldn't use all my toys," he reflects regrettably. Ren, for the most part, is glad it never came to that. The things he saw in that pile… he shivers, just thinking about it. 

Shuu turns his head to face him once again. The soft smile he has on just makes it all the more painful.

"Ya really are cute, Ren-onii-san," Shuu coos. Ren can only sob.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys to you like AAside shotas? Do you like AAside brocon? Go on aasideaanonserver.carrd.co and register as a member of our server NOW! *I get trampled by the various members of the server*


End file.
